Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy
Mroczne przygody Billy’ego i Mandy (ang. The Grim Adventures Of Billy & Mandy) – amerykański serial animowany. Początkowo Mroczne przygody Billy’ego i Mandy wraz z kreskówką Zło w Potrawce (ang. Evil Con Carne) wchodziły w skład serialu Mroczni i źli (ang. Grim & Evil). W późniejszym czasie autor serialu Maxwell Atoms postanowił rozdzielić obie kreskówki na dwa odrębne seriale. Bohaterowie thumb|right|240px|Główni bohaterowie serialu. Od lewej do prawej: Billy, Mandy i Ponury Główni * Billy – bohater kreskówki. Jest niewiarygodnie głupim chłopcem, który nie grzeszy rozumem, zawsze wpada na głupie pomysły i nigdy nie wymyślił nic mądrego. Mieszka razem z rodzicami. Jego najlepszym przyjacielem jest Irwin. * Mandy – nieposiadająca nosa, jasnowłosa sąsiadka Billy'ego. Jest bardzo cyniczną i mądrą dziewczynką, która ma „diabła” pod skórą. Sama określa się jako: „mała, ładna dziewczynka”. Gardzi wszystkim co dziewczęce, różowe, małe i puchate (mimo to jest ubrana w różową sukienkę z żółtym kwiatkiem). Nigdy się nie uśmiecha, w zasadzie podczas jednego odcinka zostało wyjaśnione, że gdyby się uśmiechnęła, to rzeczywistość by się zawaliła (choć w pierwszym sezonie uśmiechnęła się w dwóch odcinkach). Uwielbia gnębić Irwina, a najbardziej Ponurego. Mimo że traktuje ich oraz Billy’ego okrutnie, gdzieniegdzie było pokazane, że zależy jej na nich, oraz że uważa ich za przyjaciół. Mieszka razem ze swoją matką i ojcem. Jej rywalką jest Mindy. Mandy nie okazuje strachu przed potworami, czy demonami. Jedyne czego się boi, to – jak na ironię – Billy’ego, oraz zmiany swojego charakteru na dobry. * Ponury Kosiarz (inaczej Żniwiarz, w skrócie Ponury; ang. Grim Reaper) – jest to kostucha – chodzący kościotrup w czarnej pelerynce, trzymający w ręku kosę. Został podstępnie uwięziony w świecie żywych przez Billy’ego i Mandy i musi im służyć i być posłusznym. Mówi z karaibskim akcentem. Pozostali bohaterowie * Harold – ojciec Billy'ego, trochę inteligentniejszy od syna, ale tylko trochę. Lubi rocka i oglądać telewizję, jest też kochającym mężem. * Gladys – matka Billy'ego i żona Harolda, lubi sprzątać i gotować. Początkowo panicznie bała się Ponurego. * Sis – ciotka Billy'ego i siostra Harolda, trochę zamknięta w sobie i znudzona życiem. Wychodzi za mąż za Nergala. * Tom – ojciec Harolda i Sis, teść Gladys oraz dziadek Billy'ego. Znudzony życiem. Jest naukowcem. * Irwin – najlepszy kolega Billy’ego, kujon, podkochuje się w Mandy (bez wzajemności). Jest bardzo strachliwy. Jego ulubionym jedzeniem jest limetka. Jest pół mumią i ćwierć wampirem. * Nergal (w pierwszych odcinkach był nazywany Nurgel) – pojawił się w odcinkach: „Szatan to nie całkiem przyjaciel”, „Przyjaciel pilnie poszukiwany”, „Na miłość nigdy nie jest za późno”, „Syn Nergala”, „Uciekające spodnie”, „Oferma z wnętrza Ziemi”, „Pizza Nergala”, „Najwspanialsze Love Story”, a także w filmie „Podpięść: Wariackie Halloween” – jest to sumeryjski bóg świata podziemnego * Phil – brązowowłosy mężczyzna i ojciec Mandy, pierwszy raz pojawił się w odcinku „Wynoś się z mojej głowy”. * Claire – żona Phila i mama Mandy, pojawiła się w odcinku „Wynoś się z mojej głowy” i „Kopniak w Asgard”. * Earl – ojciec Ponurego, który dał mu swoją pracę, gdyż jest stary * Miriam – matka Ponurego, pojawiła się w odcinku „Głupie życzenie”. * Cerber - pies Ponurego. Ma trzy głowy. * Babcia Ponurego – starała się pomagać Billy’emu w odcinku „Gwałtowny przyrost Billy’ego”, a także robiła pizzę Ponurego w odcinku „Pizza Nergala”. Pojawiła się także w filmie „Billy i Mandy i zemsta Boogeymana” – przeprowadziła się w pobliże Dłoni Strachu. * Kali – ciotka Ponurego i siostra Miriam, pojawiła się w odcinku „Przepis na klęskę”. * Dick – ojciec Irwina, jest synem Drakuli. * Judy – matka Irwina, jest starożytną Mumią. * Melwin – starszy brat Irwina, lubi szarpać młodszego brata za uszy. * Tania - babcia Irwina, wyszła za mąż za Drakulę. * Budyń – rudowłosy chłopiec, psychicznie słaby urwis, przyjaciel Billy’ego i Mandy. * Hoss Delgado – pojawił się w odcinkach: „Hoss Delgado – eksterminator spektralny”, „Duże kłopoty w piwnicy Billy’ego”, „Ciasteczkowe zło”, „Brodaty Billy”, „Przemiana Irwina”, „Zgadnij, co przyjdzie na obiad?”, „Billy dostaje szóstkę”, „Pizza Nergala”, a także w filmie „Podpięść: Wariackie Halloween” – jest to likwidator wszelkich istot nadprzyrodzonych. W walce posługuje się swoją mechaniczną ręką. W odcinku „Zgadnij, co przyjdzie na obiad?” zostaje chłopakiem Eris. * Sperg – muskularny, szkolny kolega Billy’ego. Zawsze go bije i boi się Mandy. * Rodzice Sperga * Eris – piękna, grecka bogini niezgody, w której kiedyś zakochał się Ponury. Pojawiła się w odcinkach: „Nie czyń drugiemu, co Tobie nie miłe”, „Tworzenie chaosu”, „Klops z kurczaka”, „Ogólny i całkowity chaos”, „Misiek Szczęściarz”, „Słodki ptak ognia”, „Zgadnij, co przyjdzie na obiad?” * Dziekan Ropuch – pojawił się w odcinkach: „Szkoła czarów Ropucha”, „Nigel Planter i Nocnik Tajemnic”, „Zakochany czarownik”, „Nigel Planter i fistaszki”. * Nigel Planter – pojawił się w odcinkach: „Szkoła czarów Ropucha”, „Nigel Planter i Nocnik Tajemnic”, „Zakochany czarownik”, „Nigel Planter i fistaszki”. Jest parodią postaci Harry’ego Pottera. * Mindy – rudowłosa dziewczyna, rywalka Mandy od najmłodszych lat. Za życiowy cel postawiła sobie odbieranie przyjaciół Mandy. * Ojciec Mindy * Panna Butterbean – nauczycielka Billy’ego, Mandy, Mindy, Irwina, Sperga i Budynia. Pojawiła się w odcinkach: „Głupie szczęście”, „Nieszczęsne oczy”, „Co było pierwsze?”, „Nagłe zastępstwo”, „Suwak”, „Uciekające spodnie”, „Balonowy Billy”, „Telefoniczne żarty Kathulu” * Stary rok (tzw. Dziadek Czas) – jest przewodnikiem korytarzy czasu, wystąpił w odcinku „Korytarze czasu”, też posiada kosę jak Ponury Kosiarz. Przedstawia cudzy czas życia w klepsydrach. * Nowy Roczek – występuje w odcinku „Korytarze czasu”, jest partnerem swojego Dziadka Czasu * Syn Nergala – Junior – pojawił się w odcinkach: „Syn Nergala”, „Nagłe zastępstwo”, „Czaszka życzeń”, „Uciekające spodnie”, „Oferma z wnętrza Ziemi”, „Pizza Nergala”, „Najwspanialsze Love Story”. * Jeff Pająk – pojawił się w odcinkach: „Chodząca słodycz”, „Tatuńcio pająka”, „Pajęczyna”, Mandy pająk a także w filmie „Podpięść: Wariackie Halloween” oraz w filmie Wrath of the Spider Queen. * Boogeyman – (inaczej Straszek) rywal Ponurego * Generał Szrama (znany dobrze z kreskówki „Zło w Potrawce”) – pojawił się w odcinkach: „Klops z kurczaka”, „Ze Szramą na całe życie”, „Czaszka życzeń”, „Konkurs piękności”, „Billy i Mandy ratują Święta”, „Ponury dzień”, „Psychoanaliza”, „Pizza Nergala”, „Panuj nad gniewem”, „Zło w Potrawce powraca”, „Opowieści niesamowite” (w tym odcinku jako przodek Generała Szramy), a także w filmach „Podpięść: Wariackie Halloween” i „Billy i Mandy i zemsta Boogeymana”. * Gościnnie w kilku epizodach wystąpili: ** Hektor Potrawka („Klops z kurczaka”, „Kaczka”, „Zło w Potrawce powraca”, „Ze Szramą na całe życie”), ** Major Doktor Upiorna („Klops z kurczaka”, „Zło w Potrawce powraca”,„Ze Szramą na całe życie”). * Kociopląs (w pierwszych odcinkach był nazywany Koktajl) i Śliniak – kot Billy’ego i pies Mandy. * Fred Fredburger – zielony słoniopodobny stwór z krainy podziemia, pojawił się w odcinkach: „Keeper of the Reaper”, „Fred” i w filmach „Billy i Mandy i zemsta Boogeymana”, „Podpięść: Wariackie Halloween”. * Jack-o-latarnia – występuje w halloweenowym odcinku. ** Atroszja. * Dora - występuje w odcinku: „Pudełko Pandory”. Odcinki Spis odcinków Kategoria:Seriale